laytonfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Professor Layton und die Schatulle der Pandora
Professor Layton und die Schatulle der Pandora ist ein am 25. September 2009 erschienenes Rätselspiel für den Nintendo DS. Es ist der zweite Teil der Professor Layton Professor-Layton-Serie, chronologisch aber das fünfte. Die ersten drei Teile bilden eine Trilogie. Handlung Im zweiten Abenteuer hat Professor Layton einen Brief von seinem Kollegen und Mentor, Dr. Andrew Schrader, erhalten, in dem dieser die Gefahren der Schatulle der Pandora beschreibt, die jeden tötet, der sie öffnet und Professor Layton bittet, die Studien zu Ende zu führen, falls ihm selbst etwas zustoßen sollte. Professor Layton und Luke machen sich sofort auf, um Dr. Schrader zu besuchen, jedoch als sie in die Wohnung eintreten, finden die Zwei, Dr. Schrader tot am Boden liegend. Daraufhin beschließt Layton den Tod seines Mentors aufzuklären, dabei entdecken sie ihre erste Spur: eine Fahrkarte für den luxuriösen Molentary-Express. Molentary-Express Im Zug sucht Babette Tom. Layton und Luke helfen der Frau bei der Suche. Während ihrer Suche treffen sie sich mit dem Gründer des Molentary Express, Beluga und seinem Neffen Sammy Thunder. Nach einer Weile entdecken sie den Hund. Die anderen Fahrgäste sagen das sie noch eine junge Frau mit einem Hund im Zug sahen. Als sie die junge Frau fanden, stellte es sich heraus das es Flora war und Layton erlaubte ihr dann mit ihnen zu Reisen wenn sie vorsichtig ist. Sie brachten Tom zurück zum Besitzer und gingen zurück in ihre Kabine und warteten bis sie an der ersten Haltestelle, ein Bauerndorf namens Dropstone ankamen. Bevor sie dorthin gelangen, hält der Zug an. Sie finden heraus, dass sich ein anderer Zug auf der Seite befindet welcher den Weg blockiert. Nach der Unterstützung von Sammy und dem Mechaniker, erreicht der Zug Dropstone. Dropstone Als das Trio Dropstone betritt, bemerken sie ein Schild wo das 50-jähriges Bestehen des Dorfes gefeiert wird. Als sie das Dorf erkunden, entdecken sie die Tochter von einem Reichen Mann und zugleich einem Bürgermeister welche Katia heißt. Sie verlässt das Dorf um den letzten Wunsch ihrer Großmutter zu erfüllen. Während der Feier verliert Flora in der Menge Layton und Luke und wird durch eine schemenhate Figur geschnappt. Als Layton und Luke Flora wieder finden, merken sie das sie mehr zurückgezogen scheint. Sie meint es habe was mit der langen Reise zu tun. Als der Molentary-Express wieder repariert wurde, begaben sich Layton, Luke und Flora wieder in den Zug. Vor dem Zug sahen sie eine große Menschenmenge, welches sich von Katia verabschiedete. Dann begab sich das Trio wieder in den Zug. Während der Reise zur nächsten Stadt Folsense bemerkt Professor Layton das auf dem Ticket, das sie von Schrader bekammen, ein Hinweis zu finden war, worauf sich das Ziel befand. Als sich der Zug in einem Tunnel befindet fühlen sie sich schläfrig und müde woraufhin sie einschlafen. Als sie erwachen bemerken sie das sie in Folsense angekommen sind. Folsense Nebenaufgaben Im Koffer des Professors kann man neben Laytons Tagebuch, den Geheimnissen und dem Rätselindex wieder Langzeitaufgaben finden. Die vier neuen Aufgaben ersetzen die vier alten aus dem ersten Teil. Luke und der Professor erhalten für diese Nebenaufgaben wieder nach dem Lösen bestimmter Rätsel passende Gegenstände. Hat man alle entdeckt, lassen sich die Aufgaben vollständig lösen. *Altes Tagebuch - Die Seiten sind mit Schlössern verriegelt. Jeder Schlüssel, den Luke und Layton finden, öffnet eine Seite, er kann aber nur einmal benutzt werden. Das Tagebuch verrät einiges über die Vergangenheit einer wichtigen Person im Spiel. *Kamera - Die Kamera ist zu Beginn nur ein leeres Gehäuse. Trotzdem finden die beiden im Laufe der Geschichte alle mechanischen Einzelteile, um sie wieder funktionstüchtig zu machen. Doch die Fotos sind merkwürdig... *Hamster - Er ist zu dick und braucht dringend eine Trainingsstrecke. Wenn Luke genügend Spielzeug gesammelt hat, wird der Hamster sicher noch nützlich... *Teekoffer - Später im Spiel gibt es eine Menge Leute, die einen wirkungsvollen Tee brauchen, sei es zur Entspannung oder Sonstigem. Wer alle Kräuterzutaten gefunden hat, kann mit den richtigen Kombinationen Rezepte für jeden Geschmack finden. Manche danken es auf besondere Art... Veränderungen Der Gründer von Level 5, Akihiro Hino, sprach in einem Interview 2009 http://nintendods.gamingmedia.de/downloads,id3421,akihiro_hino_ceo_gruender_level_5_interview.html über die Veränderungen von Professor Layton und die Schatulle der Pandora gegenüber Teil 1: "Natürlich haben wir die Rätsel verbessert und ganz neue integriert. Das Wichtigste ist aber, dass wir den Anspruch erhöht haben. In Japan haben wir oft gehört, dass die Rätsel in 'Layton 2' schwieriger sind, worüber sich die Spieler freuen, die eine Herausforderung wollen. Ich bin gespannt darauf, wie die Spieler in Europa den höheren Schwierigkeitsgrad wahrnehmen, denn auch sie werden merken, dass sich die Rätsel nicht mehr so leicht lösen lassen wie zuvor. Außerdem haben wir nun viel mehr filmische Elemente im Spiel, was nicht nur Zwischensequenzen, sondern auch die Geschichte und Musik umfasst. In Japan gilt das Spiel als Mischung aus Rätseln und einem Film, und auch viele der Aufgaben werden jetzt filmischer präsentiert. Außerdem ist das Ende sehr viel mitreißender, so dass das Spiel insgesamt in vielen Punkten verbessert wurde." Charaktere Es folgt eine Auflistung aller Charaktere zu diesem Spiel in der Reihenfolge der Profile im Spiel. Diese bedeuten auch eine Rangliste in der Bedeutung. Die wichtigen Personen werden zuerst genannt: Altersfreigabe Deutschland: 35px Ohne Altersbeschränkung (laut USK) Weitere Bilder Layton3.jpg|Cover der amerikanischen Version Layton3frvorne.jpg|Cover der französischen Version Layton3frhinten.jpg|Die Rückseite der französichen Version Layton3it.jpg|Das Cover der italienischen Version professor_layton_and_pandoras_box_frontcover_large_1LiPiqnqRQFG3AL.jpg|Cover der japanischen Version Professor_Layton_Pandora_Anthony.jpg‎|Artwork des Titelbildes Weblinks *Offizielle Website en:Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box es:El profesor Layton y la Caja de Pandora Kategorie:Spiele